The invention is based on a control apparatus as generally described hereinafter. Control apparatuses of this general type are described, for instance, as charge-pressure-dependent full-load stops in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,044 and the publication of Robert Bosch GmbH in Stuttgart (Federal Republic of Germany) entitled: "Diesel-Einspritzausrustung (2) Drehzahlregler fur Reiheneinspritzpumpen" [Diesel Injection Equipment (2), RPM Governors for Series Injection Pumps], VDT-UBP 210/1, dated Sept. 30, 1975, page 41, FIGS. 90 and 91. These control apparatuses correct the full-load position of the governor rod of the fuel injection pump in accordance with the charge air pressure in the air inlet tube of the engine for the sake of the appropriate adaptation of the full-load injection quantity. The known full-load stops operate between a reduced full-load position adapted to the intake quantity when there is no charge air pressure present, and an increased full-load quantity at maximum charge air pressure adapted to the so-called supercharger quantity. In diesel motor vehicle engines, if the engine is to be accelerated by means of pressing down on the gas pedal, then the injection quantity is abruptly increased from the idling quantity associated with the idling rpm to the intake quantity. However, since the engine accelerates in a delayed fashion, for a short time too much fuel is injected, which causes a drop in the combustion chamber temperature and very disadvantageously causes excessive smoke development.
In order to prevent excessive smoke development in the event of an overly rapid increase in fuel quantity, it has already been proposed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 27 583 to use a retardation member such as a dash-pot as a control apparatus instead of a charge-pressure-dependent full-load stop. However, such an apparatus is not satisfactory on its own, so that it is an object of the present invention to realize the function of the two known apparatuses, with their respective advantages, within a single control apparatus.